The Heart Of Christmas Is Inside Of Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Wishing Star breaks, Katie goes to find Santa to fix it, but will she and the others make it back in time for Christmas? Done as a request for and co-written with KatieMae77. :)


**A Christmas story request from KatieMae77, who owns Katie and Frostine. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. The song "Believe" belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel. Also, the title of this story was inspired by the Christmas song "The Heart Of This Christmas" sung by Amy Grant. It's one of my most favorite Christmas songs and if you haven't heard it, you should. :)**

* * *

**The Heart Of Christmas Is Inside Of Us**

Katie giggled excitedly as she quickly ran outside without any snow clothes on. "Katie! Get your little keister back here! You don't have your snow clothes on!" Wheeljack laughed as he chased after her.

"Oh. That's why my feet are cold," the honey hair girl giggled when her uncle picked her up and took her back inside the ARK.

"You little goof. Too excited for Christmas, can't wait to pick a tree, can't wait for Thundercracker and the other Cons who love you to show up, she runs outside the freezing snow without snow clothes on." Skyfire smiled, helping Wheeljack to help Katie put her snow clothes on.

"I'm just excited for Christmas, I hope it'll be like last Christmas...minus the Quintessons," the young girl said.

"Careful what you wish for, it might happen, but not with the creeps," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah, we don't need them coming back," Rachel said. The little blonde girl was already in her snow clothes as Perceptor had helped her.

"Indeed," Ironhide said with a nod.

Katie smiled cutely as she raised her arms up and Ironhide picked her up. "You ready to go, kiddo?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" She said excitedly.

Smiling, the red Autobot placed her in the truck along with Rachel and the cassettes. "Alright, let's go find us a big tree," he said as they set out to find a tree for the _ARK. _

It was a fun ride as the girls played the alphabet picnic game, which meant they would say they were bringing things to the picnic that began with the letters of the alphabet and in alphabetical order. Even the cassettes got in on the game, which made the ride seem to be quick because when the girls looked up, they were at the tree lot and Ironhide helped them out. "Okay, you girls can go look, but don't get too far ahead and make sure you're always in our sights, okay?" he said.

"Okay, Hide. We promise," Rachel said before she and Katie headed off to find the perfect tree.

"This is so cool!" Little Katie said happily, giggling as a light snow was falling.

"Yeah," her sister said before gasping. "Katie. Look," she whispered.

Both girls looked up as their eyes widened when they saw the Christmas tree in front of them. "Wow...it's so big," the blonde-haired girl said in awe.

"Yeah," the honey-haired girl said. "I think this is the one."

"Looks like they found the Christmas tree," Trailbreaker said, laughing at the girls' faces.

"Oi! Honey and Blondie! You with us?" Rodimus snapped his fingers in front of them, only to get his face splated by a snowball. Katie laughed as she threw another snowball at him and Rachel giggled.

"You with us, Roddy?" The blonde-haired girl asked cheekily.

"Oh, that's it," he said with a grin, catching Rachel and tickling her, making her giggle and squirm to get away.

"Help, Katie! He's got me!" She laughed out.

"I'll save you, sis!" Katie said, running up and tackling Rodimus, who let her as he fell back into the snow, holding the girls protectively as they laughed happily. A few others that were shopping for Christmas trees smiled at the happy scene.

Ironhide and Trailbreaker got the tree and paid for it, thanking the couple that ran the lot, who smiled. "It seems the little ones' merriment is drawing more customers," the lady said.

Ironhide chuckled. "They're our boss' daughter and niece," he said. "Rod is their brother and cousin."

"Oh, that's so sweet," the lady said.

"A sign of the magic of Christmas," the man said. "Come to think of it, it's how my wife and I first met."

The lady blushed. "Well, we accidentally ran into each other and fell back into the snow," she said with a giggle.

Rodimus came up with two giggling girls in his arms. "Okay, I've wrangled up these two little angels. Who's up for some gingerbread?" He asked. "Mom's making some at home."

The girls cheered and Ironhide again thanked the couple before he and Trailbreaker got the tree secure and headed for home.

After a terrific lunch and warm gingerbread for dessert, the sisters were in the rec room coloring when Wheeljack and Perceptor came in. "Hey girls, we wanna show you something." Wheeljack said as he opened a box and pulled out a beautiful star. "This was from Santa Clause; he said it's called a Wishing Star."

"Wishing Star?" Katie asked.

"Yes, Santa said whoever wishes something good, it will come true, but only during Christmas time." Perceptor said.

"Wow!" Rachel said excitedly.

"But...What happens if it breaks?" Katie asked.

"If it breaks, then the magic will be gone." Wheeljack said. "But don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't break."

That filled the girls with relief and they smiled happily, looking forward to Christmas. Just then, they heard engines and looked around. "Did the Protectobots go outside?" Katie asked.

"No, they're in the training room," Perceptor said.

Optimus smiled at he came into the rec room. "We have some visitors," he said with a smile.

Curious, the girls went with him and their eyes widened at seeing the Decepticons coming in for a landing.

"They're here! They're here, Daddy!" Katie said as all the Decepticons arrived, transforming and all smiling for once.

"Optimus Prime," Megatron greeted with a nod.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted back as they shook hands for a truce. They had agreed that every Christmas, they would get together and there would be no fighting, although Megatron went a step further and deemed there would be no fighting during December. The other 'Cons had agreed to it as it was nice to have a break from the fighting.

"Thundercracker!" Katie giggled, running up and hugging the seeker's legs.

"Katie!" Thundercracker laughed, picking her up and cuddling her.

"Can we get a hug too?" Skywarp asked as he and Starscream came up, making Katie giggle as she hugged him and Starscream, who smiled and hugged her.

Rachel went up to Thundercracker, who smiled and picked her up. "Things are good?" He whispered to her.

She nodded and leaned closer to whisper to him. "Those nasty five-faced monsters aren't even near here," she said. "Uncle Optimus checked."

"Good," he said with a smile.

* * *

_A couple hours later... _

Katie and Kreemzeek were in the rec room and looked up at the Wishing Star on top of the Christmas tree. The young girl's eyes glowed brightly as she watched the star glow with bright colorful lights, but just when she was about to make a wish, the star tilted slightly and stopped glowing. "Oh no! The star's gonna fall," she said worriedly.

"Kreemzeek!" Kreemzeek said in worry, not wanting that to happen.

Katie then noticed the ladder and brought it close to the tree before she started climbing up until she was near the star. The honey-haired girl reached for the star to try and fix it. "If I could...just..put it back," she grunted as she reached to move the star back to its upright position. She gently but quickly grabbed the Wishing Star and tried to push it upright, but in her haste to do so, she lost her grip on the star as she began falling. Kreemzeek quickly moved and caught Katie's arm, which helped the little girl to quickly stop her fall, but the Wishing Star wasn't so fortunate.

A loud crash echoed through the room and Katie's eyes widened with fear as she looked at the shattered remains of the Wishing Star. The Autobots and Decepticons ran into the rec room to see Katie whimpering in fear as she tried to pick the shattered star up and Kreemzeek was trying to calm her down.

"Katie! What happened?!" Optimus asked in worry.

"What happen to the star?" Wheeljack asked.

"Katie, are you alright?" Elita asked, more concerned about her daughter at the moment.

"What did you do, Katie?" Ultra Magnus asked, wording his question gently.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a accident! I was trying to-!" She tried to speak, but was still upset.

"Katie. It's okay...just go to your room. We'll talk about this." Optimus sighed gently.

Katie whimpered as she stood up and looked at everyone's faces to see some of them upset. She then ran to her room, closed her door, and ran to her bed and started crying on her pillow. A knock came at her door and she looked up to see Hot Spot come in and he didn't look happy. "Katie, why did you do something so stupid as to try and climb the ladder? You should have gotten one of us," he said sternly.

"I was just...," she began, but he held up a hand.

"You could have been injured! You didn't think to call someone to help!"

"Hot Spot," Katie tried again, but he wasn't listening.

"Why didn't you think about calling someone?!" He asked.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes as she didn't like that he was just yelling and not allowing her to speak and she finally had enough. "Why don't you shut up and listen?!" She yelled at him. "All you're doing is yelling at me!"

"Katie, you don't understand...," Hot Spot began, but was cut off by Katie.

"NO! I DO UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST CAME IN HERE TO YELL AT ME AND NOT LISTEN TO ME! SO GET OUT!" Katie screamed at him. "JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

Hot Spot was a bit taken aback by Katie's yelling and she turned away, sobbing into her pillow as she felt her heart ache. The leader of the Protectobots felt her pain through the bond and tried to send her some comfort, but to his shock, Katie slammed the bond closed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him.

Seeing she was too upset now, Hot Spot sighed and left, gently closing the door behind him as he listened to his little sister crying and his shoulders slumped before he walked away, deciding to come back a bit later when things were calmer.

Steeljaw, who waited patiently for Hot Spot to leave, went into Katie's room and saw her crying. He gently nudged her with his head to get her attention.

"Go away, Steeljaw. I'm not feeling good," Katie said, trying to push him away. But the lion cassette kept on nudging her and meowing until she sat up. "What is it?" She whimpered.

Steeljaw picked up a little bag and gave it to the tiny girl. When the honey-haired girl opened it, she gasped upon seeing it was the broken Wishing Star. "Why did you take it from them, Steeljaw?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't have done so without a reason.

The lion cassette gestures the star and then towards the snowglobe Katie got last Christmas when she saved everyone. "You...you think I should take the Wishing Star to the North Pole? Maybe Santa could fix it?" She asked.

Steeljaw meowed and nuzzles her, indicating she was right. She nodded. "Will you go with me?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay. We better get ready."

Katie started packing up some of her things and wrapped the Wishing Star in a blanket and putting it in the small bag before placing that bag into her backpack. She then wrote a letter for the Autobots and Decepticons, putting it where she knew they'd find it before turning to find Steeljaw waiting for her. She left her room and climbed up on his back before they quietly started to head out of the _ARK, _butjust when they got outside, Thundercracker stood in front of them.

"Wha-Hold it! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to the North Pole again, are you?" He asked, picking Katie up.

The little girl looked down and Thundercracker figured it out. "It's about the star, isn't it? You want to go there to get it fixed, right?" He asked.

Katie sadly nodded, afraid that he was going to tell everyone, but Thundercracker smirked and gave her a gentle noogie. "Why didn't ya say so?" He asked. "I'll take you both there. It'll be faster."

"Thank you, TC!" Katie said happily, hugging her best friend, feeling better now that they would get to Santa in time to fix the star and be back in time for Christmas.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots and Decepticons were talking about Katie and the Wishing Star when Eject burst in the room. "Guys! It happen again! Katie's gone!" He said.

"WHAT?!" Ironhide, Elita, Ratchet, and Starscream said at once.

"Wow...déjà vu," Rewind said before looking worried. "Wait, she's not out there alone, is she?!"

Skywarp came running in. "I can't find TC anywhere!" He said worriedly.

Blaster came around the corner, looking worried. "Steeljaw's missing too," he said.

Hot Spot slammed his face in his arms a few times. "Great! I was suppose to stick up for my baby sister, instead, the both of us got into a fight! Now she's out there again going to North to fix the problem!" He screamed.

Megatron stood up. "Prime, I suggest we form a search party," he said, worry in his voice. "Though it seems the young girl is with Steeljaw and Thundercracker, if those Quintessons return...,"

No one dared to argue and Optimus stood up. "Autobots and Decepticons, form a search party. Find them!" He said.

"You heard him," Megatron said. "Quickly!"

It was a mad scramble, but soon, Sky Lynx was ready to go and the Protectobots and Aerialbots were on board too to go find the little girl and their friends. "I hope they'll be alright," Silverbolt said worriedly.

"TC won't let anything bad happen to Katie," Skywarp told him, though he seemed to be holding back tears of worry.

Starscream nodded. "She's safe with him," he said. "And with Steeljaw too." He paused. "I just hope we can find them in time."

"Same here," Groove said as they all fell quiet.

Rachel was worried too, but trusted Thundercracker and she nodded. "Come back soon, guys," she said softly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

As Thundercracker was flying to the North Pole, he noticed Katie feeling sad as she hugged the bag with the broken Wishing Star. "Are you okay, honey?" He asked her gently.

"No...I feel like everyone is mad at me. All I was trying to do is help and fix the star, but now...everyone's mad at me, and me and Hot Spot got into a fight...why does these stuff always happen to me?" Katie whimpered.

"Oh, sweetspark, I doubt they were mad at you," he said gently. "I'm not and neither is Steeljaw."

"True, but...," she began.

"No," he said gently. "And I'm sure Hot Spot is regretting the fight. Can you reach out to him through your bond?"

She looked afraid. "I...I shut him out...because I was upset he was yelling at me," she admitted. "What if...he's still mad?"

"No one can be mad at you, sweetie, and no one can stay upset with you for long," the seeker said. "Go on, open the bond up and see."

Encouraged, Katie was about to when suddenly Thundercracker yelped as something inside him snapped and he started spinning out of control. "Hang on! We're going to crash!" He said, using his holoform to protect Katie as his real form fell into a snowbank, which thankfully made for a soft landing. He transformed, holding Katie and Steeljaw close in his arms. "You two okay?" He asked.

"We're okay, but what happened?" The little girl asked as Steeljaw gave a questioning meow.

"I think the freezing wind broke something. I can't fly. We'll have to go on foot again," the seeker said, gently putting the tiny girl and lion cassette down. "If we go over that big mountain, we might be able to get to the North Pole on Christmas Eve." He continued, pointing at a large mountain.

"Okay, let's go," Katie said, holding onto the Con's servo as she, Thundercracker, and Steeljaw continued forward on their mission.

It wasn't long before they heard a friendly sounding growl and Katie's eyes widened as a familiar ball of white ran towards them and tackled her to lick her face as she giggled. "Frostine! I miss you too!" She said, hugging her polar bear friend.

Thundercracker chuckled. "I've heard some animals never forget those that were kind to them and it looks like Frostine didn't forget you, sweetspark," he said.

Frostine looked at them curiously before yipping and jumping at Steeljaw, who looked startled, but leaned down, letting the polar bear cub nuzzle his face. "Seems she likes you, Steeljaw," Katie said with a giggle before feeling sleepy, but she wasn't cold. "Why do I feel so tired?" She asked.

The blue seeker checked to see what time it was and chuckled. "Well, it's getting late," he said before using his scanners. "There's a cave up ahead. Let's camp there and we'll be ready to go in the morning after a good night's sleep."

The little girl nodded as the group moved towards where Thundercracker had seen the cave and they headed inside, finding it to be warm and dry. The seeker made a fire for them to keep warm and felt Katie lean against his holoform side, showing how tired she was. Smiling, he picked her up and held her in a protective hug. "Go to sleep, sweetspark," he said softly. "Morning will come soon and we'll get that Wishing Star fixed."

She nodded, clinging to him and falling asleep as he did the same with Steeljaw and Frostine cuddled close to him, also falling asleep.

_The next morning..._

Katie, Thundercracker, Steeljaw, and Frostine were up and walking again, climbing up the mountains that would take them to Santa Claus. As they were halfway up, they felt the ground shaking. "Wh-What's happening?" Katie asked worriedly.

The Con fearfully looked up and saw a big snow drift starting to slide down. "AVALANCHE!" He shouted.

The four started running to try and escape the avalanche, but Katie lost her balance and fell. Thundercracker tried to grab her, but the big snow slide caught up and took both Katie and Thundercracker down with it! Both Steeljaw and Frostine watch in horror as the avalanche disappear with their friends in it.

Feeling helpless, Frostine began whimpering, but Steeljaw rubbed his head against her head soothingly before turning on his internal beacon, hoping the others would get the signal in time. Just then, they heard engines and looked up to see a familiar Autobot right above them before he circled around and landed, a ramp extending so that the passengers could disembark.

"Hey guys! Is that Steeljaw?" Fireflight said, seeing the lion cassette and a baby polar bear up ahead.

"Steeljaw!" Blaster shouted happily.

The lion cassette roared in happiness as he and Frostine ran towards the Autobots and Decepticons. "Hey, it's Frostine too!" Sky Lynx said as he nuzzles the cub, who clung to his leg in happiness.

"Steeljaw, what happened to Katie and Thundercracker?" Rewind asked.

Steeljaw made a few noises that the cassette could understand. "They were caught in a WHAT?!" The history-loving cassette said in horror.

The Bots and Cons jumped at the outburst. "What is it, Rewind?" Blaster asked.

"Katie and Thundercracker were caught in a avalanche!"

No sooner had they heard that, Starscream and Skywarp took to the sky with the Aerialbots forming Superion. The titan looked around before spotting something blue up ahead. "There!" He said. "I see him!"

Skywarp did too and flew downwards rapidly, landing and seeing just a hand sticking out of the snow. "He's trapped!" He yelled.

The Protectobots formed Defensor and both he and Superion ran over to where the seeker was buried and began gently digging to get him free as Starscream and his brother watched in worry while the others were moving to catch up to them.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" Everyone heard Skywarp scream and they ran to see him holding a battered blue seeker, who was clinging to his brother and looking like he had been in a brawl.

"Thundercracker, are you alright?" Optimus asked, kneeling down as Superion and Defensor disengaged back into the Aerialbots and Protectobots.

"I...I think so...Pr-Prime," The blue seeker said weakly.

"Where's Katie?" Hot Spot stepped forward, worry in his voice.

At that, the injured seeker started to cry. "I...I'm so sorry...I don't know...where she is...I lost her!" He said.

"Thundercracker, it's okay. You just rest now. We'll find Katie, don't worry," First Aid said, trying to soothe the upset seeker, who he knew wouldn't have let anything bad happen to Katie.

"Take it easy, Thundercracker," Megatron said gently, placing a hand on the seeker's shoulder. "We know you didn't lose Katie on purpose."

"We'll find her," Starscream said, trying to soothe his brother through the Trine bond to help him calm down.

"Autobots? Decepticons? I thought I recognized you guys!" A familiar voice said.

They looked up to see Santa's reindeer, Blitzen, Comet, Dasher, and Vixen. "What's happen here?" Blitzen asked, revealing he was the one that had called out to them.

"TC's hurt and Katie's lost." Rodimus said.

"Oh, boy. Come with us," Comet said. "We'll take you to the North Pole."

"You guys go to North Pole; we'll look for Katie." Silverbolt said as the Aerialbots nodded.

"No! I'll look for Katie!" Hot Spot said immediately.

"Hot Spot-!" First Aid began, but was cut off by his brother.

"No Aid, I'm going to find and help her!" He said, already moving out and away from them. Groove was about to follow, but Fireflight placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head gently.

"He is feeling guilty over the fight with Katie," he said gently. "He wants to find her and make it up to her."

Silverbolt nodded in agreement. "We Aerialbots will stay behind and follow to make sure Hot Spot finds Katie and then we'll give them a lift to the North Pole," he said.

The others nodded and Optimus, along with Megatron, lifted Thundercracker up and carried him inside of Sky Lynx, who had transformed and it wasn't long before they were off, following the kind reindeer to the North Pole.

* * *

Katie whimpered as she crawled out of the snow, noticing that the bag with the Wishing Star was open and she quickly looked to see it was mostly gone, the only piece that was left was the snowflake in the middle of the star. "Oh no! It's gone! Now what am I going to do?" She asked, starting to cry.

She whimpered again as she rested against a snowbank. "I'm...s-so...c-c-cold," she whimpered out, shivering as tears filled her eyes. "I...I wish...I wish my family was here...and..I wish...Spoty find me," she said weakly as she hugged the piece of the Wishing Star close, not knowing that it glowed a bit when she said her wish. She closed her eyes, about ready to pass out.

Hot Spot searched everywhere while calling out to his baby sister. As he was looking, he suddenly found Katie's bag and picked it up. Tears began to fall off his eyes. "KATIE!" He screamed out.

Superion heard his anguished screams and grew worried, searching the area for the little girl, not knowing that someone else was watching over the honey-haired girl as well.

Two figures stood over the little girl and one gently brushed his hand over her cheek, the gentle, warm touch making her stir. "Katie," she heard someone say and it sounded familiar.

"Hold on, brightspark," said another familiar voice.

Katie slightly opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voices. "Spoty?" She whimpered, at first seeing saw two familiar figures, but then she blinked and saw Hot Spot running towards her. "Spoty," she said weakly, reaching out for him as he reached her.

"KATIE!" The Protectobot cried out, kneeling down and bringing her in his arms. "Oh Katie! Thank Primus! I thought I never see you again!" He said, taking his jacket off and wrapping her up in it, holding her close. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"N-No...I ruined Christmas...!" She cried.

"Shh...there, there...you didn't ruin Christmas. Right now, let's get you warm up and take care of you." Hot Spot cooed, sending his little sister warmth and love through the bond. Feeling a gentle probing, Katie opened her end of the bond and cried harder at feeling the warmth and love from her brother.

"Spoty," she whimpered out.

"I'm right here, sweetspark," he soothed her. "I've got you."

Rocking her, he began humming the song 'Believe', which he knew was one of his little sister's favorite songs. Hearing him, Katie's whimpering slowly stopped and she snuggled up against him, closing her eyes tiredly and falling sound asleep, clinging to her big brother as if afraid that if she let go, he'd be gone. He was equally afraid of that. Hearing someone coming, he turned to find Superion behind him and the combiner nodded, glad to see Katie was found and safe. "Come on," he said gently, holding out a large hand. "Let's meet up with the others."

Hot Spot nodded and felt Superion pick him up and they were soon flying towards the North Pole.

When Katie woke up, she was in a familiar Christmas room. She then saw Hot Spot, Optimus, Elita, Thundercracker, Steeljaw, Frostine, Eject, and some others in the room with her, including Megatron and Starscream in the back. She then felt a hand touch her head and she looked to see it was Silverbolt and he smiled. "Guys, she's awake," he said.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Optimus smiled.

"A little better," Katie replied.

Hot Spot came up to her and hugged her. "Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry," he said softly.

She hugged him back. "I'm sorry, too," she said. "I...I didn't like you yelling at me."

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry for closing off the bond too," she said.

He shrugged. "I did kind of deserve that," he said. "I was just worried when I heard what happened that...I didn't stop to think that you had just been trying to help."

"But next time, sweetie, you should call one of us for something like that, okay?" Elita said gently.

"And no taking off somewhere without telling someone," Megatron said, his voice gentle. "I'm just glad Thundercracker and Steeljaw were with you."

Katie gasped. "TC," she said, trying to sit up. Hot Spot helped her as the seeker came over, looking better after being repaired.

"I'm here, sweetspark," he said soothingly. "I'm sorry I couldn't grab you in time."

She smiled. "It's okay," she said. "The avalanche caught us off guard."

She then turned to Hot Spot. "I was almost ready to pass out when I wished you would find me, Spoty," she said. "And...I think I heard Grandpa and Primus. They were there and they vanished when you found me."

He nodded. "I think I might have seen them too," he said. "It was like they were acting like a beacon to help me find you."

Tears filled Katie's eyes again and she hugged her brother, who returned the hug as all five Protectobots formed Defensor and his holoform picked up the little girl, holding her close as she clung to him before looking at everyone. "I'm sorry for taking off like that," she said. "I was hoping Santa would be able to fix the Wishing Star, but...," she trailed off and looked down, more tears filling her eyes. "I lost it except for one small piece."

"Ah, but my reindeer found it when you made a wish from the heart," said a familiar, jolly voice and they looked up to see Santa Claus come in and he smiled. "When you wished for Hot Spot to find you, the Wishing Star glowed, which allowed my reindeer to find it and bring it to me."

Katie looked at him hopefully. "Santa, can you fix it? Please?" She asked. "For my family?"

He smiled at her unselfish wish and nodded. "May I see the piece you have?" He asked.

Nodding, she looked for the small bag, to which Steeljaw brought it over to her and she smiled, opening the bag and pulling out the final piece, giving it to Santa. He held it in his hands and before everyone's eyes, the pieces lifted up into the air and began gently swirling around before an orb of spinning snowflakes surrounded the pieces and fit them back together, making the Wishing Star look like new again. "There," the jolly man said with a smile. "That's much better."

Rachel, who was sitting in Blaster's lap, smiled happily before looking thoughtful and smiled. "Santa can fix anything," she said, making them all smile and nod.

The jolly man nodded and looked at her. "Rachel, would you like to make a wish on the Wishing Star?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No," she said. "I already got my wish."

"You did?" Silverbolt asked.

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "For us to find Katie in time for Christmas," she said. "Presents are great, but I think the best gift of all is having a loving family, especially a sister who is the best sister I could ask for."

Defensor nodded. "She's right," he said, holding Katie close. "That is the best gift of all."

Santa smiled. "Truly unselfish girls," he said. "Well, I think it's time you all returned home. You don't want to miss Christmas now, do you?"

He asked this teasingly so they knew he was joking. Defensor disengaged into the five Protectobots and Hot Spot picked up Katie again, holding her close as she hugged him back. Optimus nodded and stood up, as did the others. Rachel accepted the Wishing Star from Santa and he smiled. "If you wish it, it will take you home," he said.

She smiled and looked towards Katie, turning to look at Blaster. "Blaster, can you set me down please?" She asked.

Nodding, he did so and Rachel walked over to Hot Spot, who scooped her up as he realized what she had in mind. Looking at her sister, the blonde-haired girl held out the star towards her. "Come on, sis. Let's wish on it together," she said.

Katie smiled and nodded, holding onto the star with her sister as both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish we were all home," Katie said.

"All of us," Rachel added.

The Wishing Star glowed brightly and Santa chuckled as he watched them all gently vanish before he got into his sleigh and letting Frostine get in too before he took off to deliver the presents around the world.

In the meantime, the star had not only taken the Autobots, Decepticons, and the girls home, but magic filled the air, carrying them all to their sleeping quarters and putting them gently to sleep while more magic filled the _ARK, _peace settling in the air once again.

* * *

_Christmas morning..._

Rachel and Katie were the first ones to wake up and they cheered happily before running to get the others, who woke up at hearing the delighted cries of the sisters. Hot Spot chuckled as he hugged them both. "So, should we go open gifts first this morning?" He asked.

Katie and Rachel looked at each other before shaking their heads. "No, not yet," Rachel said. "We want to enjoy our first gift this morning."

"First gift?" Optimus asked curiously.

Katie giggled. "Our family," she said.

"Now that, I can agree with," Elita said with a smile.

The Wishing Star, back on the top of the tree, glowed brightly, the love, magic, and heart of Christmas glowing inside of all of them.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
